Squidville/Transcript
Transcript Act 1 * walks up to Patrick with a package in his hand * SpongeBob: Patrick, look. I got my... * notices Patrick has the same package. He unwraps his to show a reef blower. Patrick unwraps his to show a flower vase. SpongeBob laughs * SpongeBob: I'm sorry, Patrick. * wipes away a tear from his laugh * SpongeBob: It's just for a second I thought... * Patrick has the same reef blower as he does * Patrick: Hey, you got the same reef blower as me! * blows at SpongeBob * Patrick: Tag, you're it. * laughs. Both run around tagging each other. Patrick blows away a can while SpongeBob blows away a sand sculpture of himself. Patrick switches the blower to 'suck' and sucks off the lines of SpongeBob's pineapple * SpongeBob: Patrick, you made my house sparkling clean. * Patrick: Sure did. * SpongeBob: We haven't improved Squidward's day yet. Let's do his house! * sucks up the nose on Squidward's house and laughs * Patrick: My turn. * sucks up one of the windows. Squidward opens up the other window * Squidward: What is going on out here? * SpongeBob: We're playing with our new reef blowers! * Squidward: Playing with a reef blower? That is the most childish thing I have ever heard of. * SpongeBob: But it's fun! * Squidward: Fun?! How could playing with one of those over-sized hair dryers possibly be fun? * Patrick: Like this... * sucks the window up. Squidward pulls his nose out of the wall * Squidward: his nose Chafed. * his front door * Squidward: Alright, that's...! * words are cut as Patrick sucks up the door * SpongeBob: Let's do your house, Patrick. * Patrick: Yeah! * two walk to Patrick's rock, and they see Squidward digging a hole up to the surface, seeing as how he couldn't exit his house any other way. He jumps out of it, fuming * SpongeBob: Squidward, you're steaming! You're like a steamed vegetable, only smarter. * Squidward: Put my windows back! * SpongeBob: No problem, Squidward! We're on your side! * two set their blowers to 'Blow' and aim at Squid's house * SpongeBob: Any second now… * the items fly out of the hoses at once and blow Squidward's house to pieces. Debris falls everywhere * Squidward: SpongeBob, this is the final straw. I am going to move so far away, that I will be able to brag about it. I would- * is hit on the head with a rock * Squidward: I would rather tear out my brain stem, carry it into the middle of the nearest four-way intersection, and skip rope with it, than go on living where I do now! * TV falls to the ground and turns on. On the television is an octopus, who looks like Squidward, but with a hair piece. He is in a suit and stands in front of a rainbow * TV Octopus: Hi there! Is this the final straw? Do you want to move so far away, that you can brag about it? Would you rather tear out your brain stem, walk out into the middle of the nearest three-way- * Squidward: Four-way! * TV Octopus: Four-way intersection, and skip rope with it, than continue living where you do now? Then move to- * screen goes to static, as Patrick has changed the channel with a remote * Patrick: I hate this channel. * Squidward: No! No! * grabs the remote and changes it back * TV Octopus: -Tentacle Acres! Where happiness is just a suction cup away! * puts his tentacles together and pops them. The pops echo. Act 2 * to a large complex, fenced off. There is a golden door, and above it is the sign "Tentacle Acres."Squidward walks to the door, with his clarinet and a few other things. He talks into the intercom on the door * Squidward: Hello? * Guard: Yes, can I help you? * Squidward: I'm here about the happiness. I'll be moving in now. * Guard: Are you alone? * Squidward: No. I mean, yes. There's nobody with me. Yes, peace and quiet. * Guard: Are you now, or have you ever been, a sponge? * Squidward: No. * Guard: What about a- * Squidward: him off No, no starfish. Just a regular, normal, peace-loving- * door begins to rumble and the gates open, revealing an entire town of houses just like Squidward's old one. A rainbow is formed. Squidward is overjoyed and walks in. He sees octopus kids at an ice cream truck * Squidward: Heaven at last. * runs into another octopus walking by * Other Octopus: I've seen more alert people in a retirement home! * Squidward: Oh, which way to the Living-without-a-brain seminar? Don't be late! * Other Octopus: I've heard better comebacks from a turkey sandwich! Get a life! * leaves and Squidward squints angrily at him, then becomes happy * Squidward: This place is even better than I expected! * down the road, reading off the house numbers * Squidward: 302, 303, and 304. Beautiful. * walks in to house 304 * Squidward: And not a pineapple in sight. * shuts the door Act 3 * to night, where Squidward is in cap, nightshirt, and slipper, going to bed. His clarinet, as always, is next to him * Squidward: Good night, Clary. Tomorrow, we begin life anew. * phone rings, startling Squidward. Squidward answers it * Squidward: 304 New Life street, Squidward speaking. * hears SpongeBob on the other end speaking gibberish * Squidward: There is no way I am moving back there, SpongeBob! I am finally among my own kind. * hears more garbling * Squidward: Now, goodbye. * hangs up. Back at SpongeBob's House, SpongeBob and Patrick are crushed and exchange gibberish. Act 4 * to dawn and the rooster crows everyone up. Squidward walks out of his house and breathes in the fresh air * Squidward: Ahh. I think I'll take my bike today. * takes his bike and rides down the street * Squidward: I'm my own man. * runs into that octopus from the other day, who is riding in a line of bike riders * Squidward: Now these neighbors know how to live. Act 5 * to later. Squidward parks his bike in front of the "Full of Health" store and walks in and down an aisle * Squidward: Intensive. Hmm… I bet they won't have- * gasps and grabs a can of canned bread * Squidward: Wow, they have it! * see the can, labeled "Best Thing Since Sliced" * Squidward: "Canned Bread"! This town is great! * walks out of the store with a bag * Squidward: I would really be impressed if it had--- * gasps and slaps his forehead when he sees an interpretive dance academy across the street * Squidward: ---an interpretive dance academy?!? * runs in, now with headband and leotard, and begins dancing happily joins in the dancing, while the other octopuses without headbands aren't as joyful * Squidward: Yeah! It's even better in a group! Act 6 * to night, Squidward is walking down the street * Squidward: This town is perfect. * sees a gazebo with three octopuses playing clarinets * Squidward: A clarinet trio?! * runs up next to them and begins playing his clarinet. Night becomes day in Squidville then rooster crows everyone up. Squidward walks out again and breathes in the fresh air * Squidward: Aah, another great day. * rides his bike down the street and runs into the same bike line * Squidward: Oh look! Everybody's on their bike today. * walks his bike to the "Full of Health" store again and picks up another can of canned bread. Cut to him dancing at the academy * Squidward: It just gets better and better! * to him with the trio * Squidward: All together! * all play. Cut to the next day, he walks out of his house, rides his bike, picks up another can, dances, plays, rides his bike, picks up another can, dances, plays, and this continues over and over, but Squidward gets less and less happy with each passing scene. Eventually, he's really depressed, now playing with the trio * Squidward: I sort of... don't feel like playing my clarinet today. * walks off. Act 7 * to the next day, Squidward sits on a bench in the park, all glum * Squidward: Yep, this is great. They might as well rename this town "Squidward's Paradise." Or perhaps "too much paradise." * hears a reef blower, Squidward picks his head up * Squidward: SpongeBob? * sees an octopus blowing the leaves with it. The octopus then leaves, leaving a sign next to the blower reading, "Back whenever." Squidward is tempted, but dismisses it. But it's too much, and he goes over and touches it, setting it off for a second. He giggles. He whistles nonchalantly, and knocks off the sign * Squidward: Oops. * then picks up the nozzle and switches it to 'Suck.' His nose gets sucked up, and he switches it back to 'Blow,' freeing himself. His lengthened nose floats over it. He chuckles. A female octopus walking by clears her throat. Squidward quickly goes to the lawn * Squidward: Leaves. Just getting the leaves. * walks off. Squidward takes the blower back to the bench and blows the nozzle on his face, distorting it upward. He blows on his eyelids, distorting them upward. He chuckles. He puts the nozzle under his shirt and blows that up too. He laughs. He points the nozzle to the left and is blown to the other side of the bench. He laughs again. He points the nozzle to the right and is blown off the bench. He laughs all the same. Two octopuses playing croquet nearby start getting annoyed * Squidette: Would you pipe down over there, iron lung? two start laughing, their foreheads fluctuating up and down as they do. Squidward sucks up the croquet balls and the man's croquet hammer which he was leaning on. He falls to the ground. Squidward laughs * Squidward: Looks like when it comes to having fun, you don't have a "leg" to stand on! continues laughing. The woman helps the octopus up * Squidette: Hey! That's not funny! * Octopus #1: Yeah! man walks by, with a clarinet in his hand * Octopus #2: What's going on over here? * Squidette: at Squidward It's that guy! He's playing with a reef blower! * Octopus #2: Playing? With a reef blower? That's the most childish thing I've ever heard of! * Squidward: But it's fun! * Octopus #2: laughs How could you possibly have fun with one of those oversized hair dryers? * Squidward: Like this! * sucks up the man's clarinet, and it gets stuck in the nozzle, playing sour notes. The octopus screams * Octopus #2: Give it back! Please! blows it back at him, lodging it in the middle of his face like a crease. Squidward laughs maniacally and runs off. He approaches an octopus on a bike and sticks the nozzle to the "wheel" * Squidward: Tag! You're it! blows on it, inflating the octopus's head. * Octopus on bike: Wah! * laughs and runs off. Act 8 * to a 'Le Café' stand, where two guys walk up to it Le Café] * Squidette: What can I get you boys? * opens a door on the stand and sucks up the two guys' eyes and noses and blows them back out, but puts two noses on one guy and four eyes on the other guy. He runs off laughing * Octopus: What are you looking at? * Octopus #2: Those. Act 9 * SpongeBob and Patrick approach the complex * SpongeBob: Here it is, Patrick. Now we've just got to convince Squidward to come back home. You got our apology cake? picks up a cake that reads, 'Sorry.' He puts it back in his pants, revealing a giant cake-shaped bulge in them We're ready! * Patrick: Ying! * pushes the button on the intercom * Guard: Hello, can I help you? * Patrick: Can I get a large #1, extra size? * SpongeBob: But you just ate three orders of fried oyster skins! * opens his mouth, the fumes emerging from it. A foghorn sounds * Patrick: I love... fried oyster skins. * to inside the control room, where the guard sees SpongeBob and Patrick on one of his monitors * Guard: We're sorry, but your kind isn't allowed here. * security guard walks up next to him * Guard: He's not leaving, Orville. * fumes enter the room * Guard: You got your night stick ready? * two smell * Guard: Fried oyster skins?! * two collapse, the guard falling on a button opening the gate * Patrick: I guess we've got to order inside. * a group of octopuses are angrily chasing after a happy-go-lucky Squidward. He sucks the noses off of three houses whilst running by. SpongeBob and Patrick are walking by when they see Squidward run past them * SpongeBob: Hey! That looked like Squidward! * mob runs past them * SpongeBob: That looked like Squidward also, in angry mob form! * has approached a dead end * Policeman: Hold it right there, Mr. Tentacles! * Squidward: Stand back! I've got gardening tools! * policeman hands him an envelope * Policeman: Here! Just read this! looks at it * Squidward: What is it? * Policeman: A well thought out and organized list of complaints! * mob shouts out in agreement. SpongeBob and Patrick walk by * SpongeBob: Patrick, look! It's Squidward! * runs up to the guy and hugs him, but he's a different octopus with eyebrows and mustache, and a shirt like Squidward's * SpongeBob: Squidward! We finally found you! * octopus pushes SpongeBob off him * Octopus: Get off me! I'm not Squidward! * pause * Patrick: Are you Squidward now? * Squidward: Grievances! This town is a grievance! There should be a law against so many stuck-up tightwads living in one place! This city needs to be destroyed!… or at least painted a different color. * Policeman: FYI, you don't have to live here, you know! * and the crowd, smile * Squidward: Hey, you're right! * crowd members' smiles fade * Squidward: And I'm leaving ASAP! * SpongeBob and Patrick are trying to find Squidward * SpongeBob: Are you Squidward? * Male Octopus: No. * walks up to the croquet woman * SpongeBob: Are you Squidward? * Squidette: No. * talks to a fire hydrant * Patrick: Are you Squidward? * pause * Patrick: That's okay, take your time. * walks up to him * SpongeBob: Any one of these Squidward's can be the real Squidward, Patrick! * town rumbles as Squidward rockets the leaf blower out of Tentacle Acres and laughs maniacally. The octopuses smile * Squidward: Freedom! Woo-hoo! * and Patrick watch him fly over the horizon * SpongeBob: Well, we know one thing: it sure isn't that guy! Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:Songs Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Commercials Category:GEICO Paramount ADS Category:GEICO Nickelodeon ADS